Tormenta
by Sad to be Dead
Summary: this book is staged as the fourth book in the cycle, starting with Eragon arguing with Ayra about the chance that there are more dragon riders left.If only Eragon knew how right he is. For the Genre, It's the same as the other books. Enjoy and review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Black and White**

Night quickly claimed the island of Vreonguard, but not all respected its wishes. As the moon reached its highest point, and the stars their brightest, a roar pierced the darkness. The people of Narda rolled in their beds, and all life on the island ran away from that sound, hoping it was not their time to die. The poor deer that was the target stopped in a moonlight-filled meadow, listening for the sound that would betray where predator was. Silence. Just as the deer started to go back in the open, she was struck by a great black beast.

As the dragon fed on the dying deer, another creature came into the meadow. He did not hide or quake in fear though, he instead strode right up to the dragon, asking " Is that enough Tormenta?" _It should be Lance _Tormenta told him, the male dragon's voice like a thunder storm.

"Don't worry," Lance began " In just a few months we will be going back home, back to the main body of Alagaesia!" _I have to things to say to that, Lance. One, it sounds like you are assuring yourself, for I am not worried and two, We still have much training to do. You with your… spirit summoning, to put it in a polite way, and me with my storms. _Tormenta rumbled in reply.

"Come on Tormenta, you must be a little excited, for its been ten years since we came. I was seven remember, and you were only a few days old. You grew up so fast." Lance chuckled._ Of course I'm excited, but we are going to war, not to a tea party! Things have changed since you were little._

" I know," Lance grumbled" We will finally avenge my Grandfather, his dragon, and all that Galbatorix killed!" _Or die trying _Tormenta added grimly

"Aye".

As the two of them stood there, watching the moon begin it's decline to hide behind the mountains, only the bats and owls saw them began their journey to the center of the island, to wait for dusk once more. While walking, storms began shooting out of Tormenta's snout instead of smoke, staying still for a moment , before being blown away by another.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Doubt**

"I'm telling you Eragon, Galbatorix has the only other dragon egg. Besides Saphira, Shruiken, Thorn, and that egg are the only dragons left in Alagaesia!" Ayra screamed for the third time that morning.

"Yeah, here…" Eragon began but Ayra cut him off.

"You can not go and look for eggs in or out of Alagaesia during this war. I ne- the Varden needs you!

"I know," he mumbled as he readied Saphira's saddle for a scout mission this after noon._ But what if she is wrong, and there are other dragon or riders in Alagaesia _he thought.

Any other conversation was cut short when Saphira landed in the clearing between the tents. _Good morning little one, Ayra. _

" Good morning Saphira, did you sleep well?" asked Ayra

_Yes, Thank you, Could one of you tell me what was going on earlier. It sounded like an argument._

"You heard right," Ayra told her. "The usual."

_Dragon eggs._

"Yes."

_Eragon, put such thoughts out of your mind. There is a war going on and you are needed here, not going around mysterious places looking for dragon eggs. All we can do now is kill the king. Then, and only then, can we go look. _

Eragon looked at the ground "Yes Saphira."

_Good, Now go get something to eat. You have to be at Nasuada's pavilion in five minutes to go over the scout mission details._

Eragon looked up " You're right! I better get going!"

As Eragon Hurried to get to his liege lord, Ayra gave him a funny look, and she had the look on her face until Eragon disappeared between the tents. Saphira snorted in a knowing way, then took of to follow her rider. Ayra then shook herself, muttered a curse, and left to do some reports she needed to catch up on.

_____________________________________________________________

"We have a problem." Nasuada said grimly " The elves sent a message that states that the people in and around Narda are reporting strange happenings during the night,"

_What kind of strange happenings? _questioned Saphira.

"Well…" Nasuada began, " fierce roars that echoes for miles, lack of game, torn up soil, torn up trees-"

" A dragon!" breathed Eragon

" Exactly what I thought" told Nasuada.

" It can't be Shruikan or Thorn, for Galbatorix would want them near him to be sent out to fight us or the elves-

_So that means it's a wild dragon! _Finished Saphira.

" So how is that a problem," Eragon asked " just send us in and-

" That's the problem. If we send you in to check it out, Thorn could come while your gone. But if we don't send you in and Galbatorix takes control of the dragon, if that's what it is, we will also be doomed. What should I do, what should I do?" Nasuada asked in a tired voice.

_What do you think Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_You know as well as I do, Little one. We stay here to protect the Varden, either from one dragon or two. As long as we keep training, I am confident we can be Thorn and the other one, if it comes to that._

Eragon relayed Saphira's opinion to Nasuada, who agreed to it, much to Eragon's displeasure.

"OK," Nasuada said " You will leave for the scout mission immediately."

" Yes, my Lady," Eragon bowed.

As Eragon walked out of the tent, Nasuada called " And Eragon,"

"Yes?"

" Do try to be careful."

He grinned " Am I not always careful?" and left.

Nasuada groaned in response.


End file.
